rd_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agility Sphere
This Sphere has several skills assocaiated with it and is further broken up into groups. The groups are: Physical Skills (skills directly involving feats of agility and grace) Melee Weapon Skills (skills involving the use of hand-to-hand weapons) Ranged Weapon Skills (skills involving the use of ranged weapons including modern and futuristic firearms) Piloting Skills (skills involving controlling transport including animal-powered, human-powered, and motorized vehicles) Unarmed Combat Skills (skills involving the use of various Martial Arts) =Physical Skills= Acrobatics This skill allows the character to perform any of the feats of acrobatics that you may see a gymnast perform at the Olympics. This skill is also used as a general balance ability of the character. Jump This specialization measures how high and far your character can jump. This differs from the Strength Sphere Jump only in what base stat is uses, i.e. you use Agility'' (and ranks in Acrobatics not Athletics) to calculate jump height/distance and do any checks. Again, the formula for your base distance to jump is: :Horizontal :::1/2 AGI + Ranks in Jump (including Acrobatics) = Base in Feet :Vertical :::AGI + Ranks in Jump (including Acrobatics) = Base in Inches This is from a standing jump. You must score at least 1 success to jump your base. Every success over 1 adds another foot or inch (horizontal or vertical, respectively). If you do not score a success, then you do not jump the base height and must make an AGI '''Tested roll (TN 10) to remain standing. Stunt This Specialization allows you to pull off the more complicated and spectacular feats in Acrobatics, effectively reducing the TN of all Acrobatics, Jump, and Balance checks by -1 for every 2 ranks in the Stunt Specialization. This is a general, passive bonus that applies whenever any of these skills checks are required by the character. If you want to perform a specific maneuver, e.g. a back hand spring, then you will roll a check at TN 3. The more difficult the maneuver, or series of maneuvers, the higher the TN. Essentially, it starts at TN 3. For each additional maneuver, it adds another +1 to the TN. If you fail the roll, then you must roll falling damage. Safe Fall This Specialization allows you to ignore 10 feet of falling damage for every 2 successes you score. Only 5's and 6's count as successes. If you fail a Stunt roll, then you can roll this to ignore any falling damage. Dance This skill allows a character to dance in a particular style. Any character can shake what their mother gave them, but this skill allows for more refined and graceful movement. This skill does have Specializations, but instead of listing all of them, only a few examples will be listed. They are essentially styles of dance. ::Example Specializations :::Ballroom, Ballet, Interpretive, Jazz, Disco Escape Artist With this skill the character can attempt to escape any sort of bonds. This is a Contested roll with the TN of 4 + the Tech level of the bonds holding the character. Rope would be a tech level of 1, but is an Contested roll vs. the person who tied the character’s Int x 2 roll to tie the knot. Once the TN is determined, the character must meet or exceed the roll of the person who tied the knot. In the case of manacles or other metal/mechanical restraints, the roll is Tested 'and the TN is set by complexity which is equal to tech level + 30. ::''Example Specializations :::Rope, Restraints, Holds, Joint-Locks Tie Rope/Knotwork With this skill, you can tie ropes and perform other types of knotwork to fasten things together. When you tie a knot, you essentially set the TN for that knot. To determine the TN you take your ranks in Tie Rope/Knotwork and add them to your AGI. Then roll your Skill normally. For every success, you can add 3 more to the TN. For example, you have 3 ranks in Tie Rope/Knotwork and an AGI of 4. That is a base TN of 7. You roll 3 successes and the TN is now 16. Anyone wanting to untie (or escape) from that knot will have to roll a TN of 16. There are no Specializations for this skill. Sleight of Hand This skill proves the hand is quicker than then eye. There are several uses for this skill from planting bugs to pick pocketing. It is an opposed skill to the target's Perception. Any attempt to use this skill requires a '''Contested roll from the player and target. Whoever has the most successes wins. ::Example Specializations :::Pick Pockets, Planting, Prestidigitation, Card Tricks Stealth This skill allows the character to move about silently and not be seen. It also allows the character to hide and use his surroundings to conceal himself. This is an opposed skill to Perception. Any character can attempt to stealth, however without taking this skill success are only counted on 6. With this skill, the successes are counted on 5 and 6. If another player or NPC enters the area where the character is attempting to hide, they must do a Contested roll vs that player's or NPC's Perception. Same will happen if a character tries to sneak past another player or NPC. Specializations are based on environment. ::Example Specializations :::Woodland, Jungle, Urban, Desert Shadow/Track This skill allows you to not only track another person via conventional methods, but it also allows you to follow someone without them knowing. You can follow them however you choose, but to stay close enough to keep up but far enough not to be noticed will require this skill. If any vehicle is being used, then that may require a roll as well. Specializations are based on environment. ::Example Specializations :::Woodland, Jungle, Urban, Desert Pick Locks This skill allows the character to pick mundane, mechanical and electronic locks (depending on setting). It is a Tested roll and the TN is set by the tech level of the lock, for example a padlock from the Middle Ages would have a TN of 32. A common, modern combination lock would have a TN of 40. An advanced and/or futuristic electromagnetic lock with biometric requirements would have a TN of 55. Your rolls can be augmented by tools listed in the Gear section. Each intrusion toll comes with a rating (e.g. Standard Lock Picks have a rating of 8 meaning that when you total your roll, you add 8 to it). ::Example Specializations :::Tumbler, Padlock, Combination, Safes, Electronic =Melee Weapon Skills= General Melee Weapon Rules Like with all Skills, Melee Weapon Skills are a combination between the ranks in the skill and AGI. However, with no ranks in any Melee Weapon Skill will put the character at a -3 successes to use the weapon correctly. Each weapon requires a small amount of training to use. Each Broad Skill is actually a group of weapons. With one rank in the Broad Skill, a character can use any of the weapons in the group without the -3 penalty. Specializations in these skills will be specific weapons. For example, Medium Blades will be the Broad Skill and Broadsword and Katana would be example Specializations. Large Blades would be another Broad Skill and Zweihander and Claymore would be Specializations under that skill. Weapon Groups Listed below is each weapon group and the associated weapons in that group, which are also available Specializations under that Broad Skill/Weapon Group. *'Light Blades' **Dagger/Knife **Kerambit **Kukri **Punching Dagger *'Medium Blades' **Broadsword **Gladius **Rapier **Saber **Spatha **Scimitar **Falchion **Cutlass **Dao **Khopesh **Falcata (Still Medium, but can be used 1 or 2-handed) **Katana **Bastard Sword *'Heavy Blades' **Claymore **Zweihander **Greatsword *'Light Blunt' **Baton/Stick **Cudgel **Blackjack **Quarterstaff/ Bo (but, must be used 2 handed) **Shillelagh **Hammer/Warhammer **Mace **Club *'Heavy Blunt' **Great Club **Morning Star **Maul/Sledge *'Light Cleaving' **Hand Axe **Battle Axe **Pick **Tommahawk *'Heavy Cleaving' **Great axe **Pole axe *'Light Polearm' **Spear **Glaive **Yari *'Heavy Polearm' **Halberd **Fauchard **Guisarme **Naginata **Guan Dao *'Flexible Weapons' **Whip **Lasso **Garrotte =Ranged Weapons= General Ranged Weapon Rules Like with all Skills, Ranged Weapon Skills are a combination between the ranks in the skill and AGI. However, with no ranks in any Ranged Weapon Skill will put the character at a -3 successes to use the weapon correctly. Each weapon requires a small amount of training to use. Each Broad Skill is actually a group of weapons. With one rank in the Broad Skill, a character can use any of the weapons in the group without the -3 penalty. Specializations in these skills will be specific weapons. For example, Light Pistols will be the Broad Skill and Revolvers, Semi-Automatic, or Flintlock would be example Specializations. Archery would be another Broad Skill and Short Bow, Longbow, and Compound would be Specializations under that skill. Weapon Groups Listed below is each weapon group and the associated weapons in that group, which are also available Specializations under that Broad Skill/Weapon Group. *'Archery' **Short Bow **Long Bow **Compound Bows *'Crossbow' **Hand **Light **Heavy *'Thrown' **Knifes **Slings (not exactly thrown, but slings and slingshots are in this group) **Shuriken **Darts *'Pistols' **Flintlock/Smoothbore **Revolvers **Semi-Automatic **Automatics *'Medium Pistol' (any hand gun .45 caliber or less but greater than 9mm) **Revolvers **Semi-Automatic **Automatics *'Heavy Pistol' (any hand gun .45 caliber or higher) **Revolvers **Semi-Automatic **Automatics *'Submachine Gun' (Any compact automatic weapon between 9mm and 12mm in caliber including Carbines) **Light (9mm and below) **Medium (9mm to .45 caliber) **Heavy/Carbines (practically an assault rifle) *'Rifles' **Musket/Muzzle-Loading/Flintlock **Bolt Action/Breech-Loading **Semi-Automatic **Assault **Sniper *'Machine Guns' (any mounted or carried automatic rifle 7.76 caliber or higher) **Light **Heavy/Tripod **Fixed Mounted **Vehicle Mounted *'Heavy Weapons' (any non-mounted, carried grenade or missile launcher whether barrel-mounted or stand alone) **Barrel Mounted **Shoulder-Fired **Mortar **Fixed Mounted **Vehicle Mounted *'Explosives' (any hand-propelled, thrown explosive) **Grenade, Fused/Black Powder **Grenade, Timed =Piloting Skills= General Piloting Skill Rules Even though these are "Piloting" skills, riding trained beasts of burden are included in these skills. Otherwise, all of these skills govern the use and "piloting" capability for that animal/beast or vehicle. Normally, a rank of 1 in the skill will allow the character to "drive" the vehicle or ride the animal/beast. This is provided there are no hasty maneuvers or obstacles to be avoided. Normal conditions without rushing or being pressed will allow the character to safely reach their destination with only 1 rank in the skill. No ranks in the skill mean you do not know how to drive or pilot the vehicle or ride the animal/beast. If on the other hand, conditions are not normal or if the character is pressed and/or chased or chasing, then a contested roll is in order. They are slightly different depending on the situation. Like Weapon Skills, Piloting skills are in groups with Broad Skills and Specializations. Below are the groups with their specializations. *'Riding' **Equine **Feline **Canine **Reptile **Flying (including any version of the above mount types...and dragons) *'Teamster' (this includes all carts, carriages, and coaches) **2-Team **4-Team **6-Team *'2-Wheeled' **Mechanical (in other words, human-powered) **Motorized *'4-Wheeled' **ATV **Automobile **Truck (more than 2 axles) *'Track' **Construction **Military (including tanks and APCs) *'Hover/Repulsor' (depending on Tech) **Automobile (yes, the flying car) **Amphibious, personal **Amphibious Transport (these are the large hovercraft ferries and cannot be piloted unless at least 1 rank is in the Specialization) *'Rotor' **Gyrocopter **Helicopter *'VTOL' (this includes all fixed/moving wing craft that either uses jet, turbine/rotor, or repulsor-lift engines) **Fixed-Wing **Rotating-Wing *'Plane' **Propeller **Jet Transport (commercial aircraft or large transport aircraft) **Jet Fighter *'Nautical, Personal' **Human-powered (or paddled) **Sail **Motorized *'Nautical' (though you will likely work as part of a crew, your skill will contribute to the over all movement of the ship) **Sail **Steam **Corvette **Submarine **Destroyers **Cruisers **Capital (includes frigates, battleships and aircraft carriers) *'Starship' (this will depend on tech level of the setting) **Personal **Transport **Freighter **Fighter *'Starship, Captial' (though you will likely work as part of a crew, your skill will contribute to the over all movement of the ship) **Corvette **Frigate **Cruiser **Destroyer **Super =Unarmed Combat Skills= General Unarmed Combat Rules Like Weapon Skills, Unarmed Combat skills require at least 1 rank in the Broad Skill Unarmed Combat to use without the -4 penalty to rolls. With at least 1 rank in Unarmed Combat the character can perform the following maneuvers in combat: * Note: this damage is only applied to Chokes (detailed below) ** Note: this damage is only applied upon escape or in an attempt to hyper-extend the joint or break the bone (detailed later) Manuvers The above 5 maneuvers can be attempted without training, but again suffer a -4 to the roll. Additionally, unless a specific Path of War talent is taken, all damage from these maneuvers is Concussive. The only exception is Throw, which is falling damage and Joint Lock (explained under Joint Lock's description). Punch: this is a generic strike with the hand. It can be done open-handed, back-handed, with a fist, knuckle, side of the hand, hammer-fist, even elbows, anything. Essentially, any strike done with the hand falls under this category. Specific Martial Arts Skill Path talents will allow different options for this tried and true maneuver. Kick: like Punch, this is any strike done with the foot or knee. More things can be done depending on the Martial Arts Skill Path talent. Grapple: detailed under Grapple. Still, it is listed here because certain Martial Art Skills (and Skill Path Talents) boosts the character's ability to initiate and hold a Grapple. Throw: This maneuver is any that takes a standing person to the ground, be it an elaborate, over-the-shoulder throw (as in Judo or Jujitsu),a leg sweep/trip, or a body slam. The damage applied is Lethal as it is considered falling damage. Joint Lock: This is a are more complex version of Grapple as it works the body's mechanics against itself to either cause pain or hyper-extend/break joints and bones. This damage is Lethal as it involves hyper-extending joints and/or breaking bones. To initiate a Joint Lock a successful Grapple must be done first. On the attacker's next turn, they can apply a Joint Lock. This is another Contested roll and if the attacker wins, then they can apply damage. The defender must immediately Save vs Consciousness. If they succeed, damage is dealt, but the joint is only strained. If they fail the Save, then the bone is broken. The bone to be broken affects the successes of the attacker. *'Small Bones/Joints' -- fingers, toes, wrists, ankles. -1 Success. *'Medium Bones/Joints' -- arms, lower legs, shoulder, hips. -3 Successes. *'Large or Fatal Bones/Joints' -- upper leg, spine, neck. -5 Successes. ::NOTE: for Small Bones/Joints and Fatal Bones/Joints, a Called Shot must be done. Any damage is done directly to that Body Location. If the neck is chosen, the damage is applied directly to the Head Location. Specific Martial Arts The Martial Arts below are Earth Martial Arts. This is mentioned because if you are playing in a campaign where you are not on Earth (or in a completely different Fantasy Realm), the names will not necessarily apply. Thus, under the Type listed is a description of what the Martial Art focuses on. So, when not on Earth, you can choose an "indigenous" Martial Art from that planet or realm. All the following Martial Arts are Specializations under the Broad Skill Unarmed Combat. All Martial Arts listed follow this format. Name: The Name of the Martial Art and the Specialization Type: The general focus of the Martial Art Bonus Maneuvers: Bonuses given to either 1 of the 5 Unarmed Combat maneuvers or a specific weapon skill. If given to a weapon skill the + will be added to the total dice as a bonus (not the rank). If no ranks exist in that skill, then the rank will be 1. Description: General description and history of the Martial art Name: Pugilism (Boxing) Type: Striking Bonus Maneuvers: +1 to Punch and Kick Description: This is essentially fisticuffs. Anything from professional Boxing to street brawling. In fact, due to the +1 bonus to Kick, it is a bit closer to street brawling. Name: Pankration Type: All-Around Bonus Maneuvers: +1 to Punch and +1 to Grapple Description: This is the original "European" Martial Art. It dates back to the time of Alexander the Great, but took its influence not only from Greek Wrestling and Pugilism, but from various North African, Egyptian, and Middle-Eastern styles as well. It exists today broken up into 3 sports: Boxing, Wrestling, and Fencing. Combine all three and take away the rules, and you pretty much have Pankration. Pankration is different from the Strength Skill Wrestling in that it does use a bit more finesse than brute strength and relies on striking as much as grappling. Name: Judo Type: Grappling Bonus Maneuvers: +1 to Grapple and +1 to Throw Description: This is the (or one of the) Martial Arts of the Samurai. Judo focuses on grappling and throwing and is known for its spectacular over the shoulder throws and slams. Name: Jujitsu Type: Grappling/Striking Bonus Maneuvers: +1 to Punch and +1 to Joint Lock Description: Though similar to Judo, as they share many of the same throws, chokes, and holds, Jujitsu follows a bit of a different philosophy of "whatever works." It is the more "Street Brawling" version of Judo. Name: Karate Type: Striking Bonus Maneuvers: +1 to Punch and +1 to Kick Description: Though arguably a very good "All-Around" martial arts as it has striking, kicking, throwing, and some grappling, it still focuses slight more on the striking aspect. This is, of course, a generality as there are several sub-styles that focus on different areas. Name: Kung Fu Type: All Around Bonus Maneuvers: + 1 to Kick and +1 to ONE of the following: Light Blades, Medium Blades, or Light Blunt Description: This is the "Classic", Chinese martial art. Much like the Okinawan Karate, there are hundreds of sub-styles that focus on different aspects of the art. For the game, there are generally only 2 sub-styles: Shaolin and Wudan/Wu Tang. The difference is in the weapon skill chosen. If you choose Light Blunt, you will be Shaolin. If you choose Light or Medium Blades, then you will be Wudan/Wu Tang. This is not set in stone either as the Shaolin have many sword styles and Wudan/Wu Tang have just as many staff/stick styles as well. Name: Wing Chun Type: Striking/Grappling Bonus Maneuvers: +1 to Punch and +1 to Grapple or Throw (player's choice) Description: One of the newer styles of Chinese Martial Arts. Though it has its roots in Kung Fu, it is still separate as it's focus on "Uncommitted Techniques" and chaining attacks differs from any of the sub-styles of Kung Fu. Name: Kali/Arnis/Escrima Type: Striking/Weapon Bonus Maneuvers: +1 to Punch and 1 to ONE of the following: Light Blades or Light Blunt Description: This Filipino Martial Art has seen many influences from around Asia, but still stays uniquely apart. It focuses on knife and stick fighting as well as unarmed combat. Though a bonus is only given to one the Broad Skills, the player who chooses this should consider Specialization in Knife/Dagger or Baton/Stick. Name: Penjak Silat Type: All Around/Blade Bonus Maneuvers: +1 to Punch and + 1 to Light Blades Description: This Indonesian Martial Art has as many sub-styles as Kung Fu and Karate. Like these Arts, Penjak Silat (alternatively spelled Pencak Silat) each sub-style focuses on different aspects of the overall art. There are grappling sub-styles, striking sub-styles, and sub-styles that focus entirely on blades, knives and daggers specifically.